Summer Rain
by WaitingWishing
Summary: Unexpected showers in the summer can bring two people together. [Ed&Winry]


Konichiwa:sighs happily: the summer is finally here, so I decided to get off my lazy butt and write another fic. It's another Winry and Ed, so I hope you all enjoy it . It's a little short, so it won't be too overwhelming to read. So here it is, my little summer fic.

Disclaimer: Thanks to whoever owns FullMetal Alchemist for letting me play.

Summer Rain

A dark gray sky blanketed the land, covering it in an unexpected darkness. A chilling wind swept through the tall grass and into the branches of the trees, where the leaves rustled from its high canopy, while the shining sun became hidden behind black clouds.

Ed looked up at the sky with a frown, wondering where the warmth had gone that was just upon them a few minutes back. He found it odd for the weather to be in such a state, especially when it was supposed to be summer, the season where the sun was shining and the sky was spotless of clouds.

"What the hell is up with this weather?" Ed asked aggravated. "It was sunny just a second ago!" He crossed his arms, cursing Mother Nature for playing its unforeseen tricks on those who didn't see it coming, which included him.

"It looks like it's about to rain..." Winry mused, glancing up at the sky as well. She shifted the box of strawberries in her arms, which were going to be used to make a strawberry pie for later that day.

She had convinced Ed -or rather forced him- to come along with on her strawberry-picking quest, while Al offered to help Pinako prepare supper and keep Den company. It was a nice day when they left, but now it was gloomy and somewhat depressing.

Ed snorted. "Rain in the summer? I don't think so. Just watch, in a few minutes that sun's going to-" A small drop of water landed on his nose causing him to stop mid-sentence. He looked down on the ground, watching as droplets of water splashed to the earth beneath him.

"You better believe it, Ed. It's raining in the summer," Winry said, quickening her pace. "We better hurry and get back before it starts coming down harder."

Together, they ran to get back to the warm havens of Winry's house, but the rain did not agree with that sentiment. The once small sprinkle turned into a flood of water coming down in sheets, making it all the more difficult for the two travelers to see through the downpour. Ed struggled to see where they were going but the deluge of water stung his eyes, and he knew that he and Winry had to get to shelter. Through the blurry surroundings, he saw a field with trees. Deciding they would have to stay there for now, he took Winry's hand and blindly led her towards the temporary refuge.

Panting, they rested near a tree trunk, protected by the branches that towered above them. Ed collapsed onto the moist ground with Winry sitting next to him. She put the box of strawberries aside, shivering from the howling wind that raged with the rain. Ed felt goose bumps form on his bare arms, wishing he could have worn something a bit warmer. He cursed Mother Nature once more for inflicting her disasters upon them.

Their clothes were soaked, and their wet skin was exposed to the cold air, but they could do nothing about it. They could only sit and wait for the summer rain to finish its wrath. Neither of them spoke for a while, the sound of the falling water keeping them company. Ed pulled his legs closer to him, wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to gain some warmth. He looked over at Winry to see how she was doing, curious as to why she had gone so quiet.

He saw her looking at the distance ahead, chin rested upon her knees which were brought closely to her, sitting still despite the freezing air that passed. Ed suddenly felt compelled to keep her eyes on her, wondering if she remembered that he was still there right next to her. Her hair was plastered on her face but she did not seem to take care, her arms were covered in goose bumps that she did not seem to acknowledge. Her eyes gazed at the blurry horizon with a fire blazing in those blue orbs, looking somewhat entranced or as if she were in another place, another world that she only knew of. Her face untouched by blemishes or imperfections, her skin pale with a bright glow to it. Although the sun did not shine, a certain radiance came from her, giving her the appearance of something not from this world but from the heavens above. Ed realized she looked like a beautiful angel, sitting there as the summer rain poured.

He became conscious about the fact he had been staring too long although she didn't seem to take notice, but the longer he stared, the more his cheeks grew red, and the more he blushed, the more his stomach did summersaults. He gazed away from his trance, uncomfortable at this odd feeling, yet completely exhilarated by it.

A question loomed in his mind, a question he wanted to know the answer to. He couldn't help himself as his mouth opened, words spilling out of it like a gushing river, breaking the wall of silence between them. "What are you thinking about?"

She lifted her head, turning to face him with a dazed look.

"Hm? Oh, nothing! Just thinking about... nothing," her tone was calm, but slightly vague. Ed was unconvinced, but let the matter slip away, silence returning in the atmosphere. The smell of wet dirt was in the air, the soothing sound of the pitter patter from the rain falling on the leaves echoed above them. He found himself absorbed by the power of this summer rain, intrigued by its many blessings and curses.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, and he turned to see Winry gazing at him with a questioning look. Now it was her turn to ask, "What were you thinking about?"

His face flushed as her eyes looked on him with a curious glint. He looked away feeling uncomfortable at how she was staring at him. He shrugged idly, finding it hard to look directly at her.

"Nothing really," he quickly replied, wishing to brush the matter away. "I was just... just thinking about the rain."

A small smile rested upon her lips. "Okay," she let it go, the wind howling violently as silence passed over them once again. The gust was sharp and cold, making Ed think that it would be a miracle if they would get out of this one without catching a bad cold.

Once again he turned his attention to Winry, who seemed to have just felt the fury of the wind; her petite frame was shivering uncontrollably. Ed too was cold, although not as much as she was, and he wished he could do something for her, give her warmth and stop her from trembling. But what could he do?

A bold idea came to mind, and he scooted himself closer to her. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the tint of red glowing brightly on his cheeks, afraid of how she would react. There was a faint surprise on her face, her cold body stiff in shock, bewildered by this sudden gesture.

He shifted closer to her, their shoulders touching. Winry began to loosen, giving in to the warmth, and rested a head on his shoulder. Ed wasn't expecting her to do that, his cheeks crimson by now, but he didn't stop her. He just held her, shielding her away from the cold rain and harsh wind, bringing her closer to him as if he were afraid she'd slip away. She felt fragile in his arms, like something delicate that needs to be handled with much care.

As it poured, Ed looked down on her, listening to her breathing that somewhat mimicked the rhythm of the slowing rain. It just felt... it just felt right he thought, wishing the sun wouldn't shine so they could stay like this, huddled together closely, sheltering each other from the shower.

They sat there, clinging to each other, unmoving and silent, the summer rain keeping them company. The blush in his cheeks had gone, and Ed had to give props to Mother Nature for the rain, taking back all the things he had said earlier about the weather.

Now that he thought about it, he hoped it'd rain more often in the summer.

FINIS.

Don't forget to review please!


End file.
